It Has To Be You
by xjackiex23
Summary: When Annie and Jackie meet One Direction Jackie will fall in love. My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE~ The meeting

One wonderful spring morning Annie and I were getting ready to go to the mall to go meet One Direction at their signing. We were so excited we thought this day would never happen. We have been planning what to wear and what we are going to say to them when we met them.

"Jackie I can't believe this day is finally here I've been waiting for so long for this day to come!" Annie screamed at the top of her lungs.

Annie can be very obsessive when it comes to One Direction. She always goes on and on about how much she loves Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson. I don't mind when she obsesses over them because I do the same but over Harry Styles and Niall Horan.

"Jackie, Annie it's time to go!"

"Coming mom." We both scream.

We are now on the way to the mall to meet them. We are getting there extra early so we can be in the front of the line, but I doubt that's going to happen. As we pull into the mall parking lot the main entrance is flooded with screaming fans. The line is all the way around the mall. We walk to the end of the line and wait.

"I can't believe the line is so long I thought at least it would be a little shorter like maybe only half way around the mall"

I laughed when Annie said that to me. It was pretty funny. The line is starting to move, and when it started to move it went pretty fast and I wasn't sure why. Maybe they are just signing and just moving on. We finally got to the front of the line we were next to see the boys. We couldn't wait to meet them. Annie was freaking out and I was trying to stay calm.

"Hello I'm harry and you are"

Harry said softly talking to me. I didn't know what to say my heart started to beat fast.

"I'm Jackie. It's really nice to meet you guys. I'm such a big fan of yours Harry."

He looked at me with his beautiful eyes, and took my CD and signed it. He took a piece of paper and wrote something on it. I wasn't sure what it sad at first.

"Hey the boys and I are going out to eat after this if you and your friend would like to join us." Harry said faintly.

"Yeah sure we would love to join you guys." I said.

"Here's my number I'll call you when we are done here and we can meet you somewhere in the mall. Sound good?"

"Yes it sounds great." I said with the biggest smile on my face while I wait for a call.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO~ being together

"Ring Ring, Ring Ring"

"Is that who I think it is?" Annie said with a panic.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jackie its Harry turn around."

I was confused I hung up the phone and turned around. Here comes Harry running up to say hi to me.

"Harry!" I said trying not to sound like I was yelling when I really was. "I thought you forgot about us!"

"Sorry babe it took a little longer than we expected, but I'm here now and that's all that mattered." Harry said as he gave me a soft hug.

"Hey Jackie, my mom just called me and said she is here and I have to go home. I'll see you later okay?"

"Bye Annie." I say when she walks away.

I was kind of happy when Annie said she had to go, I wanted to spend time with Harry and the boys and get to know them.

"Jackie do you mind if it's just you and me for lunch? Then maybe after we could go back to my place and hangout of a little while. I'll drive you home after."

"That's just fine and I would love to go back to your place after."

I'm so happy that I'm going out to lunch with Harry Styles!

So, we are in the car on the way to this little restaurant on the other side of the mountain. Harry put the radio on and gotta be you came on. I started to sing, Harry laughed. He joined in. I couldn't help myself and I began to blush. Harry pulled over and kissed me softly on the check. It made me so happy I couldn't believe it happened.

"We are here babe" Harry said.

I still couldn't believe that this was happening to me. "Let's go" I said.

Harry leaned over and kissed me on the lips. It was soft yet sweet. It was so gentle and wonderful. We got out of the car and Harry came and grabbed my hand. His grip was strong yet soft. We walked into the restaurant when I saw this girl that looked like this girl I knew from school that I couldn't stand. I looked at her again and sure enough it was. Her name was Courtney; she thinks she is better than anyone else when she really isn't. She looks over and sees who I'm with. The look on her face was priceless.

"Do you know her?" Harry asked me with this concerned look on his face.

"Yes I do." I explained the whole thing to him. "She always says to me that she is better than me and it really upsets me."

"Awe babe. Well this is how we get her back." Harry said as he turns to me and leans forward and kisses me.

Courtney looked so pissed. I laughed as we took our seat. Harry and I had a very nice conversation over lunch. We go to know each other very well. He told me about him and his family so I told him about how mine just got divorced and I was upset about it. He told me everything is going to be all right and he would always be there for me.

"Jackie can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" I said with a worried tone.

"This might be kind of soon to ask since we just met not to long ago but would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I almost fainted when he said this. "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Harry." I said in this soft and sweet tone.

"Let's head back to my place now babe so I can tell the boys about your relationship." Harry said it loud enough so Courtney would hear it. I gave him a kiss and we were on our way to his house.

Harry walked in and all the boys where there he told them that him and I where dating and they were all really happy for Harry. We walked into Harry's room he turned on music and pushed me on the bed. I didn't know what was about to happen but I liked it.


End file.
